deadspacebreakfastfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 5: Yow! That Definitely Wasn't A Spoon!
This is the 5th chapter in the HSATM installation. Description Orion and the gang start trying to make sense of everything that's going on when they're suddenly attacked by Necromorphs. Story After a day of training, the crew finally has the routine down. Everything's been going normal, well it hasn't been getting worse anyways. No more mysterious phone calls, no Necromorph attacks, no skyrocketing suicide or violence rates. Well, that's gotta change sometime right? When does this happen you ask? Well, you're about to find out. Orion and the gang are hanging out at the shooting range, eating some sandwiches and milk. They just finished their first set and are about to begin their second. Drake is keeping an eye on Emily so she doesn't do anything stupid to try and flatter Orion. Logan is a few feet from everyone else, modifying his weapons even more. Egil is talking to Michael about the Marker and what it's influence over all this could be. Orion is thinking quietly to himself about the mysterious phone calls and who could be making them. Orion: Guys, I think we need to discuss who could be making all these weird phone calls. And also why they revolve around Egil. Egil: Sure. But Orion, you don't suspect me of doing something unjust do you? Orion: Of course not, I just need to make sure we're not in any significant danger because of you. No offense. Egil: None taken. Now about this who, I don't have a clue who it could be. Emily: Maybe it's someone that's jealous of you? Michael: Maybe it's someone that wants something of yours? Logan: Do you have enemies Egil? Egil: No...not that I can think of. Why? Logan: Enemies are the first people I would think that would try something like that. Orion: Yes, that's very logical. Drake: Egil, are you any where near getting a promotion at work? Egil: I was offered one yes, but I turned it down. Why? Drake: Making sure. Sometimes higher ups will feel threatened. However, since you turned it down it could be something different altogether. Who offered you the job and what was it? Egil: It was my main boss, he offered me the job of Chief Scientist in terms of studying the Marker. Drake: Does anyone have that position now? Egil: Not that I know of. But I can see where you're going with this. Orion: I think I can deduce who it is, or at least the type of person. Logan: And what type of person is that pray tell? Orion: Someone who doesn't want him to find out anything regarding the Marker. So either a Unitologist, or someone in the government. Drake: Makes sense. Emily: My darling is so smart. *winks at Orion, he pretends not to notice.* Orion: Emily and Michael, keep an eye on the Church and it's members. As well as any outgoing or incoming video or audio logs. Drake, Logan, see if you can gather any intel from anyone in the government. It doesn't matter what their job or rank is, find us some information. We have less than 48 hours left to figure this out. Also, I want you to record any audio or video logs like I'm having Emily and Michael do. But everyone, be cautious we don't need to attract any attention. Can anyone think of someone that would do this? Drake: It sounds a little like something Jonnie would do, or Mark. Logan: Who? Drake: Jonnie is Tiedemann's right-hand man. Mark is someone who hates almost everyone. But especially people involved with the Marker. Mark isn't very sane, so we've been thinking of getting rid of him. But just off the force, not killing him. Jonnie might do it for fun, attention, or under orders. Maybe Tiedemann's hiding something, or maybe he isn't but Jonnie wants everything to be a secret. Jonnie doesn't like people knowing the truth, so he lies a lot. For some reason he gets a kick out of it, strange fellow he is. Logan: Wow, those are reasonable suspects. I'd say you should focus on monitoring them. Orion: Emily, Michael, what about you? Have you any ideas? Emily: Nope, sorry my dear. Michael: There is a priest that seems like he would do something like this. He's good with computers and is absolutely addicted to talking about the Marker. Emily: You mean Priest Heckers? Michael: Yes him. Could you keep an eye on him for me Emily? Emily: Anything to please Orion. Orion: Ok so far we have three suspects: Mark, Jonnie, and Priest Heckers. Logan: Orion, you should help too. Try and hack the Sprawl's security cams or have Drake here give you the codes and you should see who was in that booth the day of the call. Orion: Splendid idea Logan. Can we do that Drake? Drake: I don't see why not. Orion: Ok that's it for this meeting. Suspects: Mark, Jonnie, and Priest Heckers. Motives: Guarding a secret or something to do with the Marker. *cocks his head* Does anyone else hear that sound? It sounds like growling, and scraping. Emily, Drake, and Logan: I do. Michael and Egil: I can't. Orion: Hey look, I see something over there. Actually a bunch of somethings. I wonder what it is...they look human to me. What are they hold-...OH SHIT NECROMORPHS! EVERYONE WEAPONS READY! Everyone grabs their main weapon and leaves the secondary on the ground. Logan takes something big out of his pack. No one is able to identify it. Logan squeezes the trigger and then a rapid burst of bullets spray out, quickly cutting down some of the Necromorphs. Everyone has to scream in order to be heard now. Logan: Shit I'm a little rusty with this, haven't used it in a long time. Drake: What the hell is that thing? I've never seen anything like it! Is it top secret or something? Logan: It's the SC-0845 Surge Machine Gun, made this baby myself! It's my pride and joy, ain't nothing getting past this! Drake: So you're like Orion and his laptop but with guns huh? Pretty cool! We just might have to hire you as a weapon designer! Logan: Don't get carried away we haven't survived this yet! Emily: Guys there are more of them and they look different! Logan: Describe it now! Emily: Like the Slashers, but normal arms! They look all burnt and stuff! Logan: FUCK! Probably Pukers! Shoot off their heads and arms! Be careful they're experts at long-range attacks and their spit is made of acid! Orion: Can we throw it at them with Kinesis?! Logan: Yeah! One-hit kill any of these bastards! Orion: Good! After this we're equipping everyone with Kinesis modules and better RIGs! Drake: Logan I see these baby-looking things with tentacles sticking out of its back! I've seen enough hentai* to know where this is going! Everyone laughs despite the desparate life-or-death situation. The hordes of Necromorphs are thinning but different types keep appearing. Logan: Sound like Lurkers! They can crawl on ceilings and walls! They can launch barbs from those tentacles and tear your neck off with them too! They're masters at long range combat. Shoot of the tentacles and they'll die! Line Guns are perfect for killing these guys, so are Cutters! Egil: I'll focus on the Lurkers then! *aims his Line Gun at the Lurkers and fires, killing two of them* Logan: Guys after this there's something important you should know! Orion: Alright, just don't lose that thought! Uhm, I see something glowing in the distance! It's kind of big and bulbous and it's bobbing back and forth! What the hell is that! Logan: Our gamble is what that is! Exploders! That sac is full of highly-explosive chemicals! It can either kill us with it or if we blow it up we can hurt them pretty bad! They're basically suicide bombers! Pulse Rifle's or Cutters are best for those! Drake: I'll get those bastards if they get within 50 feet, or when they're in a large group! *shoots one of the sacs, killing five Necromorphs* The group fights on for countless minutes, unable to hear very much. This allows a Slasher to get behind them via the shadows. Egil: That seems to be the last of the hordes, we just have to finish killing these! Orion: Seems that way, but stay on you're to- Slasher: GROWWRRRRRR! *slashes at Orion, cutting open his forearm* Group: ORION!!! *Emily quickly kills the Slasher with her Ripper and then runs over to protect Orion* Orion: Shit...that hurts. Guys I'll live, focus on killing the rest! God, my spoons never hurt like that when they hit me.. Emily starts crying and Logan rushes over quickly. Logan: Emily cover me! I'm going to treat this as best as I can right now! *he quickly wraps up the wound and stops the bleeding, then sprays it with disinfectants* Drake: That's the last of 'em. How is he? Logan: This could have been a lot worse, the Slasher almost cut through some vitals. Orion, can you move your arm? Orion moves his arm slightly and winces in pain. Orion: Barely, I can still pull a trigger. But I'm gonna be a one-direction fighter for a little while. Emily: I'm so sorry Orion, I wasn't fast enough... Orion: This isn't your fault, he snuck up on me through the shadows. From now on, we're gonna have high-powered flashlights on all the weapons. As well as a lot of spare bulbs and batteries. Drake: Logan, what did you need to tell us that was so important? Logan: Those things are easy to kill. Compared to their ENHANCED ''versions. Orion: Enhanced? What do you mean? Logan: Their skin is blacker, and a lot tougher. They can take and dish out a lot more damage. And some of the Slashers have leg armor. They'll be a lot harder to see in low-light areas, even with the flashlights. Drake: Great, just when things got harder. They get a ''LOT harder. Logan: You know, one other thing would help. Orion's halfway there, and Drake doesn't see it. Group: What? Logan. Stasis. ''It will slow them down and give us more time to focus on the more lethal ones, get away, buy time to open/hack things, or to kill large groups. Then there's Twitchers, Slashers that are only as fast as normal ones if you Stasis them. Egil: What caused that to happen? Logan: Reverse-Stasis . Egil: Interesting... Orion: Alright new supplies. Flashlights, Stasis and Kinesis modules, Stasis and Health Packs, batteries, bulbs, better RIGs. Anything else? Logan: We might wanna carry around some 02 packs as well, just in case. Egil: That would be a good idea, a lot of this place takes place in Zero-G/no 02 areas. Orion: Alright, here's the order of how we're getting things: RIGs, Stasis, flashlights, Health Packs, Kinesis, Stasis Packs, 02 Packs, batteries, bulbs. Any objections? Drake: We're gonna start needing Power Nodes to upgrade our stuff, and Credits to buy stuff like that. Also, we're gonna start needing ammo for these guns. Orion: Everyone hand your weapons to Logan. Logan, customize the weapons so they have bigger clips, more damage output, and can have a heavy-duty flashlight on them. Drake: That'll help. When we're at a Bench and have Power Nodes we can upgrade damage, reload speed, firing speed, clip size, etc. The RIG has air, HP, and material upgrades. Stasis has energy and duration upgrades. And Kinesis has range upgrades. Orion: That'll be helpful. We need to stop by my house, I have a customized RIG there. Logan: My RIG is customized too, if you haven't noticed. Drake: Yeah it surprised me when it changed during battle. You're quite handy aren't you? Logan: *laughs* You gotta be crafty to survive. Orion: Ok so..we're also gonna need food and water guys. Shit, this is gonna be a lot of stuff. We better head out now, we're wasting time. Drake: Agreed let's go. ''The group goes and gathers the supplies needed. When they return to the shooting range they rig it with lights so they can see everything and Logan customizes all the weapons, then reloads them. The group now has 30 hours till the untold event happens. Notes * Hentai is basically anime/cartoon porn. It can also come in the form of 3D animation. Obviously Drake has seen some before or at least knows about it. When regarding tentacles and hentai, it's tentacle raping time. You may look this up on google images if you wish, as there is a demotivational poster about it. There's also a Spiderman thread picture about it. Gallery Category:Dead Space 2: Break-Fast: Holy Spoons and the Marker Chapters Category:Squattop's Chapters Category:Dead Space 2: Break-Fast: Holy Spoons and the Marker Category:Squattop